The present invention relates to arrangements for developing photographic layer carriers. More particularly, it relates to arrangements for developing photographic layer carriers, which have at least one container with a treating medium and a pump located inside the container and driven from outside of the container so as to pump the developing medium for circulation purposes.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known developing arrangements or machines, the bath agitation is always performed by rotating the developing medium with the aid of a pump. The developing medium is withdrawn via an external conduit in which the pump is arranged through the bottom of the container, and then introduced into the container at a predetermined location. Another developing arrangement is also known from German Pat. No. 862,560. In this arrangement, the pump is located inside the container and is in a driving connection with an outside drive via a shaft extending from inside outwardly of the container. Such a construction has, however, a considerable disadvantage in the fact that the passage for the above-mentioned shaft in the container wall often becomes untight after a short time. As a result of this, the aggressive treating medium can escape from the container. Taking this into consideration, such arrangements are provided with complicated or expensive devices with external pumps.